Vehement
by Sheiyuki
Summary: Haruno Sakura bertekad dan berusaha mengalahkan tetangganya walau hanya satu kali dan sekecil apapun kekalahan itu, untuk membalas sikap kejam tetangganya karena kejadian dimasa lalu. Tetapi ia juga memiliki perasaan terhadapnya./"AKU TAK AKAN KALAH! INGAT ITU SASUKE! Hahaha!"/"Kurasa kau sudah mengalahkanku,"/SasuSaku Fic. Review? :)


_Uchiha Sasuke : 100_

_Haruno Sakura : 98_

* * *

Vehement

Naruto_ belongs_ Masashi Kishimoto  
_Story belongs_ Sheiyuki

Warning : AU, Typo's, etc

Happy Reading! :)

* * *

"S-Sakura..."

Gadis berambut merah muda yang dipanggil oleh sahabatnya bergeming. Gadis itu berada dipojok kelas dengan aura suram. Ino, Hinata, dan Karin yang berada tak jauh dari gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya seorang Haruno Sakura memojokkan diri dengan aura suram. Ia selalu begitu setelah melihat papan nilai hasil ulangan. Awalnya memang bersemangat melihat papan bertuliskan nilai para siswa-siswi, tetapi ujung-ujungnya...

Yah begini.

"Padahal aku sudah menguncinya di kamar mandi tadi, supaya dia tidak melihat papan nista itu." Desis Karin. "Sayangnya ajal untuk pintu itu langsung datang," sambung Karin lelah. Melihat bagaimana Sakura menghancurkan pintu kamar mandi yang membuat Karin didenda oleh seorang guru, karena ia satu-satunya yang terlihat disana.

"Lagipula, apa sih yang dipikirkan Sakura?" tanya Ino. "Sudah sangat bagus ia mendapat peringkat kedua untuk hasil ulangan." Komentar Ino sambil tersenyum gak jelas, mengingat-ingat nilainya sendiri yang berada diurutan 30 besar diantara seluruh murid kelas XI. "Kalau aku sih, sudah sangat bangga."

Memang, itulah hal yang membuat Ino heran tentang Sakura. Meski gadis itu selalu mendapat nilai yang tinggi-tinggi, tetapi gadis itu selalu tidak puas. Ia selalu kesal, marah, dan suram. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali bersemangat dengan tekad yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Bukannya Sakura tidak puas akan nilainya.

Bukan itu.

Ia tidak puas akan satu hal.

Satu hal yang belum pernah sekalipun membuatnya puas.

"Kasihan Sakura-_chan_..." gumam Hinata menatap sedih kearah Sakura yang masih pundung dipojokan. Ino dan Karin hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi.

Dan mari kita lihat kondisi Sakura...

Gadis itu duduk sambil memeluk lutut. Kepalanya ditenggelamkan pada lututnya, sehingga rambut merah mudanya menutupi wajahnya. Murid disekitarnya ada yang takut juga ada yang risih melihat gadis itu bersedih hati didekat mereka. Apalagi auranya yang tidak mengenakkan hati.

"Lagi, lagi, dan lagi..." gadis itu berdesis dengan nada lirih namun menakutkan. Mirip suara desisan hantu dalam film _horror._ Hii~

"Kenapa terasa sulit mengalahkannya..." gumam Sakura sambil merapalkan kalimat yang selalu diucapkannya ketika memojokkan diri.

Ini dia masalahnya.

Hal yang tak pernah membuatnya puas.

Masalah yang sangat sepele untuk orang lain, namun masalah besar untuknya.

Masalahnya sendiri untuk mengalahkan...

...Uchiha Sasuke.

Sang peringkat pertama.

Ini bukan masalah mengenai persaingan antar pelajar. Jika masalah itu, tidak akan membuat Sakura seaneh ini. Ini adalah masalah pribadinya. Masalah pribadi yang bermula sejak ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Pertemanan pertamanya dengan lelaki itu. Dengan tetangganya sendiri.

Sewaktu ia baru pindah saat kecil dulu, tentu hal pertama yang dilakukan tetangga baru ialah berkenalan dengan tetangga. Kebetulan yang pas, kepala keluarga tetangganya merupakan teman ayahnya. Dan rupanya, mereka memiliki anak yang seumuran dengan anak keluarga Haruno.

Tetangga mereka adalah keluarga Uchiha yang terdiri dari empat orang. Yang pertama—kepala keluarga—Uchiha Fugaku—cukup baik, namun wajahnya tidak cukup ramah, kedua—istrinya—Uchiha Mikoto—sangat baik dan ramah, ketiga—anak sulung mereka—Uchiha Itachi—mirip seperti ayahnya hanya saja ia mewarisi sifat ibunya. Dan keempat ini, anak bungsu mereka. Uchiha Sasuke.

Pertemuan Sakura dan Sasuke cukup baik, hanya saja kata pedas Sasuke masih membekas dihati Sakura meski peristiwa ini sudah lamanya terjadi.

"_Jidatmu terlalu lebar. Dan rambutmu pink? Norak banget,"_

Kalau mendapatkan kritikan itu sekarang, Sakura tak mempermasalahkannya. Tetapi insiden ini terjadi ketika ia masih polos dan lugu. Jelas ia langsung menangis setelah mendapat kritikan nista tersebut. Dan Sasuke langsung dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Fugaku.

_Poor Sasuke kid_...

Setelah itu, Sakura mencoba memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Namun Sasuke yang terlalu menyebalkan dan angkuh sama sekali tak berniat memperbaiki hubungan, malah memperparah. Sakura terus mendekati Sasuke meski berkali-kali ia ingin menangis. Dulu itu, Sasuke teman pertamanya didaerah baru ini—dan mereka seumuran. Disamping itu, Sakura merasa nyaman didekat Sasuke. Namun suatu hari, Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan kata pedasnya lagi. _"Kau payah. Untuk apa berteman dengan orang manja, lemah, tidak berguna dan cengeng sepertimu? Buang-buang waktu,"_

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura berlari ke rumahnya sambil mati-matian menahan tangisan. Kalimat itu sangat _jleb_ banget. Bahkan Sasori—kakaknya—malah mentertawakannya melihat wajahnya yang sudah basah dan memerah. Sejak saat itu, Sakura bertekad dan berusaha mengalahkan Sasuke untuk membalas sikap kejam lelaki itu. Masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke hingga sekarang, mencoba mengalahkannya dengan peluang sekecil apapun.

Hanya saja, tekadnya belum pernah tercapai.

Yang ada Sasuke menyeringai, seolah mengejeknya.

_Poor Sakura..._

Meski Sasuke bersikap kejam padanya, tak dapat dipungkiri ia menyukai lelaki itu. Sangat menyukai hingga Sakura berusaha menutupinya saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sakura tidak tahu, tetapi perasaannya mengalir begitu saja. Dan walaupun Sasuke mengatakan ia tak ingin berteman dengan Sakura, tetapi setidaknya Sasuke masih peduli padanya.

Sakura langsung berdiri dari posisinya. Auranya kini berubah. Yang awalnya _gue-suram-dan-sedih-please_ berubah menjadi api membara. Pergerakannya membuat beberapa siswa menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku tak akan kalah..." desisnya sambil tersenyum. "AKU TAK AKAN KALAH! INGAT ITU SASUKE! Hahaha!" teriaknya dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke yang sedang duduk sambil bertopang dagu dibangku terdepan hanya memejamkan matanya. Perempatan besar muncul dikepalanya. Alisnya berkedut kesal mendengar teriakan tadi. Suigetsu yang duduk disebelahnya melihat tingkah Sakura. Ia memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Sasuke.

"Kalah tentang apa Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu _innocent_.

"Abaikan gadis itu. Dia sedang krisis ekonomi," balas Sasuke dengan wajah masa bodoh. Suigetsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mengangkat bahu tak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_3.23 pm at Haruno residence's_

"Sakura-_chan_~" panggil pria dengan wajah yang _aduhai-baby-face_ itu dengan manja. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya ke kamar adiknya yang terbuka lebar. Ia dapat melihat buku-buku bertebaran dengan sang adik yang duduk bersimpuh dilantai. Berkutat pada salah satu buku, namun buku yang lain dibiarkan menganggur.

"Wow..." ujar Sasori penuh kekaguman. "Masih belajar?"

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasori. Ia menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yupz! Besok ada ulangan_, so_ aku harus mendapat nilai tertinggi!"

Sasori menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia bersandar pada sekat pintu. "_Ganbatte_!" Sasori memberikan semangat untuk Sakura. "Oh ya, _Kaa-san_ pergi belanja. Tadi _Kaa-san_ menyuruhmu mengantarkan kue ke tetangga sebelah."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Tetangga sebelah? Sebelah kanan atau kiri?"

Kalau tetangga sebelah kiri, Sakura aman. Tetapi kalau tetangga sebelah kanan...

"Tetangga sebelah kanan, keluarga Uchiha." Tutur Sasori santai.

"A-Apa?" Sakura membelalak matanya. Dia _sih_ mau mengantarkannya, tetapi disana ada sosok 'mengerikan'. Mengerikan untuk jantungnya jika bertemu dengan _dia_. "Kenapa tidak _Nii-san_ saja?"

"Aku mau pergi dengan Deidara," ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

"Kalian mau pacaran ya?" celetuk putri Haruno itu. Sasori langsung bengong, tidak percaya dengan pemikiran Sakura.

"_O-eM-Ji_, gak mungkinlah! Kami cuma mau _refreshing_, lagipula kami kan cowok sama cowok... jadi—"

"Bisa aja _Nii-san_ penyuka sesama jenis kan? Kan gak ada cewek yang mau sama _Nii-san_. Singkatnya, gak laku..."

Sasori langsung mendekati Sakura sambil mencubit pipinya gemas. "Sakuraaaa! Kau terlalu banyak membaca komik!" ceramah Sasori. Sakura mengaduh kesakitan.

Sasori melepas cubitannya, dan Sakura langsung mengelus pipinya kesal. "Ugh! Sakit tahu! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Tega _Nii-san_ mencubit pipi adikmu~" keluh Sakura dengan dramatis.

Sasori memutar bola matanya. "Udah," Sela Sasori dan hendak keluar dari kamar Sakura. "Antar kuenya ya! Lebih cepat ketemu Sasuke lebih baik~" goda Sasori dan langsung melarikan diri sebelum ia kembali bergulat bersama Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah, antara malu dan marah. Kakaknya memang menyebalkan, namun Sakura menyayanginya. Sasori itu sangat baik padanya. Sangat baik sampai repot-repot memberitahunya akan pesan _Kaa-sannya_ tentang kue itu. Dan betapa baiknya _Kaa-san_ yang mau menyuruhnya mengantarkan kue ke rumah calon_—ehem—_mertuanya.

Yah, berharap aja.

Gak apa apa kan?

.

.

.

.

.

_Ding! Dong!_

Sakura memencet bel rumah didepannya. Rumah yang kurang lebih hampir sama seperti rumahnya, hanya saja sedikit lebih besar. Rumah yang cukup modis dan sederhana, dan dilengkapi sebuah garasi.

_Ding! Dong!_

Sakura memencet bel lagi ketika tak mendapat jawaban. Namun nihil, tak ada yang menyahut. Apa semua orang di rumah ini pergi? Itulah yang ada dibenak Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura berteriak.

"PERMISI~!"

_Krik. krik. krik._

Masih tak ada jawaban. Sakura tidak menyerah dan tidak akan. Firasatnya mengatakan ada orang di rumah ini. Biasanya sih, ada Sasuke. Toh, dia kan jarang keluar rumah. Bagi lelaki itu, rumahku adalah istanaku. _Home sweet home_. Dan yang menjadi misteri, bagaimana bisa _rumahku adalah istanaku_ menjadi _home sweet home?_

Itulah kenapa Sasuke tidak suka manis.(?)

Lupakan.

Lagipula Sakura yakin, ia melihat Sasuke memasuki rumah ini beberapa menit yang lalu dari jendela ruang tamu rumah Sakura.

_Kalau kali ini memang tidak ada. Aku benar-benar pulang, _batin Sakura. Ia memencet bel rumah itu lagi.

_Ding! Dong!—Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding—_

"Masuk saja. Tidak dikunci," perkataan dari dalam membuat Sakura terdiam. Dari suaranya Sakura tahu itu Sasuke. Kemudian ekspresi Sakura berubah kesal dengan bibir berkedut.

'_Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!_'

Sakura membuka knop pintu itu. Dan, benar. Memang tidak dikunci. Buang tenaga saja memencet bel.

Sakura berjalan memasuki ruang tamu. Berbagai perabotan menghiasi setiap ruang. Ia sudah hafal dengan seluk-beluk rumah ini. Dengan mata terpejam pun, Sakura yakin ia dapat menabrak dinding.

Sakura duduk dikursi ujung dekat pintu yang menghubungkan antara ruang tamu dengan ruang keluarga. Sasuke tadi menyahut dari dalam namun tidak tampak batang hidungnya sama sekali setelah ia masuk. Ia merasa tidak sopan jika melangkah lebih jauh lagi memasuki rumah ini—meski ia hafal seluk-beluknya—tanpa seizin tuan rumah.

"Sasuke?" Sakura mencoba memanggil anak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku.

"Hn?"

Sasuke muncul. Ia berdiri disamping Sakura, membuat Sakura ikut berdiri. Sakura mencibir kesal. "Tuan rumah kok menyambut tamu begitu? Kalau aku pencuri, bakal ludes barang-barangmu."

"Mana ada pencuri memencet bel? Apalagi abnormal begitu. Kelihatan jelas siapa yang memencet bel sambil berteriak dengan suara cempreng." Sindir Sasuke. "Lalu kau mau apa kesini? Mengganggu saja."

_Hiks..._ Sasuke terlalu jujur. Sudah dicela, dibilang mengganggu lagi. T.T

Sakura memberikan sebuah kotak yang berisi kue. "Ini, _Kaa-san_ menyuruhku memberikannya."

Sasuke menatap kotak itu lalu memandang Sakura. Sakura yang melihat sikap Sasuke agak gelagapan. "T-Tapi jangan anggap ini sogokan dariku agar kau mengalah untuk ujian besok!"

Sogokan?

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengambil kotak itu lalu menyeringai. "Kau menyogok atau tidak, nilaimu akan selalu tetap dibawah nilaiku."

Sakura memandang Sasuke kesal. Lagi-lagi Sasuke berlagak sombong.

"Cih, lihat saja. Aku akan mengalahkanmu, dan menghancurkan kesombonganmu itu!" tekad Sakura dengan senyum menantang. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Senyum tulus yang tidak disadari Sakura.

Sakura itu berbeda dimata Sasuke...

Gadis itu terus mendekatinya hanya untuk berteman dengannya. Pertemanan yang konyol dan menyenangkan untuk Sasuke. Berkali-kali ia mengkritik Sakura yang cengeng dan lemah, berkali-kali pula Sakura menahan tangis. Berkali-kali pula Sasuke diceramahi ayah, ibu dan kakaknya akan sikapnya. Tetapi gadis itu tak menyerah. Sasuke yang dulu cukup gengsi untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Perasaan tentang pertemanan _absurd _mereka. Hingga ia mencela Sakura yang polos nan lugu dengan kata pedasnya yang cukup _jleb_. Berakhir dengan wajah Sakura yang basah dan memerah.

Sangat lucu.

Pertemanan konyol mereka berlanjut hingga mereka remaja. Masa dimana mulainya ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis.

Dan Sasuke mengalami itu.

Ia menyukai Sakura.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengalahkanku," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura langsung melotot.

"Kapan? Jangan membohongiku, Sasuke!" ujar Sakura kesal.

"Aku serius." Bantah Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sakura menatap tak yakin.

"Benarkah? Mengalahkan apa coba? Kau selalu menang selama ini." Protes Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersentak ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura.

"Kau mengalahkan...

_...hatiku_,"

Sakura membeku. Bisikan Sasuke membuat darahnya berdesir, apalagi Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tiupan ringan ke telinganya. Membuatnya merinding. Wajahnya kini memanas. Apalagi melihat senyum tipis Sasuke yang masih belum lepas dari bibir itu.

Sial.

Detak jantungnya mulai berolahraga dengan abnormal.

"A-a-a-aku mau pulang dulu! M-m-mau belajar!" gelagapan, Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah keluarga Uchiha itu dengan bersungut-sungut. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap kepergian Sakura. Lelaki itu tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sakura.

Setidaknya, Sakura sudah tahu perasaannya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang lebih ceria dari biasanya. Sasuke menutup pintu dan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan kotak pemberian keluarga Haruno ini.

Sepertinya ia akan tersenyum hingga ia terlelap...

.

**The End**

* * *

Haloooo! Lama gak jumpa _Minna-san_... Q.Q Saya kembali dengan fic terbaru. #breakdance XD

Oke, ini cuma fic refreshing aja. Otak saya lagi kritis. Semoga suka. :3 Maaf ya, endingnya digantung #plak

Oh iya, saya mengucapkan; Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. Semoga makin bertambah amal ibadahnya :3

Yosh! _Everyone!_ Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak~ *3*

**Review?**


End file.
